


all i wanna do

by SapphiraBlue



Series: yakunoya week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nationals, karasuno wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Nishinoya has an important question for Yaku after competing against each other in Nationals. Written for YakuNoya Week, day 7: Nationals, Getting Together, and Future.





	all i wanna do

  **Nishinoya Yuu | now**

> Good morning Morisuke-kun!!

> How are you?????

> I’m excited!!! It’s nationals!!

> I’ll beat you today!! You’ll see!!

 

**Yaku Morisuke | now**

>Good morning, Nishinoya.

> I’m great.

> You’ll see me winning, I’m sorry.

 

> Good luck.

 

**Nishinoya Yuu | now**

> Can we talk after the game? I want to ask you something.

 

**Yaku Morisuke | now**

> Ok.

 

The final volley hit the floor with a sound like a gunshot, rebounding and bouncing far out of bounds. Silence descended suddenly, and the scene was frozen as if in tableau for a second.

 

A roar swept the audience as it finally sunk in. Karasuno swarmed onto the court, collapsing into a messy, laughing dog pile, tears flowing freely despite their happiness.

 

Nekoma stood silent, breathing in the aftermath, processing the game. Yaku leaned backwards, stretching his spine out of his habitual libero posture, hands on his hips. He breathed in deep, and smiled up at the ceiling far overhead, allowing the adrenaline high of the game to settle into a steady buzz in his bones.

 

Kuroo sighed and straightened up, closing his eyes for a second before his face settled into his ‘captain expression’. He motioned for Nekoma to line up, bowing to the mess that was Karasuno. Hands were shaken, pictures were taken, interviews were given, and in the flurry of activity, Yaku nearly missed Noya slipping out of the locker rooms. He followed without second thought.

 

They caught up to each other in a quiet corner, secluded from the bustle elsewhere in the building. Yaku saw the shimmer of happy tears in Noya’s eyes, the light of his smile bright on his face.

 

Noya’s smile was contagious, and Yaku felt a tugging on his lips in return. He took Noya’s hand in his own, intending on congratulating him, but both of Noya’s hands wrapping around his halted the words on his tongue.

 

“Morisuke-kun, I’m so happy. And I promised myself that if we won, I’d tell you something important, okay?” Yaku nodded, a little confused at Noya’s words.

 

“I really, really admire you, okay? I like you a lot, Morisuke. Will you go on a date with me? It’s okay if you don’t feel the same…”  
  
A moment of silence. Yaku felt his cheeks strain with the sudden strength of his smile.

 

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you,” Yaku’s eyes slipped away from Noya’s face for a moment, before sliding back, “I was actually going to ask you after the game, but I guess you beat me to it, again, huh?”

 

The hands around his own squeezed tightly, and Yaku felt his future sweep out before him, golden and promising.


End file.
